


Of Birthday Wishes and Leashes

by Hyungwons



Series: 30 Hyungwonho Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, because whats a great why to celebrate hyungwon's birthday, through kinky hyungwonho smut of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: It's finally Hyungwon's birthday and Hoseok's had something planned for him for a while, and he isn't sure who it excites more.





	

"Hyungwon, come on! It's your birthday!"

Hoseok pouts as Hyungwon sinks further into his chair, making a face at the small cake on the table in front of him.

"Exactly -- it's my birthday. Therefore, I think I deserve a day of sleep. At least."

Scooping up a bit of icing on his finger, Hoseok frowns at Hyungwon sitting across from him. "You can't sleep your birthday away! I've got so much planned. I'm not gonna let you miss it." Hoseok uses the best pout that he can, knowing he can manipulate Hyungwon however he wants if he truly wants to. It really isn't that hard.

With a deep, slightly annoyed sigh (with still a hint of a laugh behind it nonetheless), Hyungwon pokes at the slice of cake with the fork, frowning at it.

"Here, look," Hoseok picks off one of the strawberries from the cake, reaching over the table and bringing it up to Hyungwon's mouth, "try at least one! It's good!"

Hyungwon hesitates at first but eventually gives in and bites the strawberry out of Hoseok's hand, nodding slightly afterwards.

"See? Isn't it good?"

Hyungwon just nods again, reaching to pick off another strawberry and ignoring the cake itself.

"Now, I have one last present for you left tonight." Hoseok stands up from the chair, the scraping of the legs against the floor drawing Hyungwon's attention with a start, his cheeks stuffed with strawberries and icing as he peeks up at his boyfriend. "So you just sit here and enjoy the cake while I get it ready, okay?" And Hyungwon just nods, a mumble somewhere in between. Hoseok smiles down at him before hurrying off towards their bedroom.

It doesn't take long, maybe only seven minutes give or take, before Hoseok calls for Hyungwon from the bedroom. Taking one last bite of the cake before abandoning it there, Hyungwon hurries to the bedroom and throws the door open ready for another present (and then hopefully, finally get some sleep).

He isn't sure what he was expecting before. Part of his mind hoped it was a freshly made bed with covers and Hoseok there to tell him he has off from work tomorrow and can sleep in from now until the day after. Part of him imagined it would something with video games or maybe a pet (he'd been begging for a cat for months now but Hoseok keeps putting it off or forgetting and Hyungwon's given up asking).

No matter what he had expected before, none of it was even close to seeing Hoseok standing there by the bed, fully naked and dressed only in long, white and pink stripped socks and a headband with black cat ears. Hyungwon is frozen, staring at him with wide eyes they only grew as Hoseok gave a little spin to show off his "present" more. _There's even a tail,_ Hyungwon chokes down as he notices.

Hoseok strides over to him, a smirk on his face as he takes Hyungwon's hand and drags his stiff boyfriend over to the bed, pushing him down on it. He's quick to straddle his lap, his hands on his shoulders and their lips brushing.

"H-Hoseok?" Hyungwon's hands are gripping the bed sheets underneath him, his nails digging into the fabric to stop them from shaking. His head tilts back, eyes aimed up at the ceiling in hopes of distracting himself by tracing patterns across the blank canvas. The arms around his neck aren't helping in the slightest.

"Yeah?"

"Uhh..." Hyungwon shifts uncomfortably, trying to wiggle out from under Hoseok. It's like he forgets everything, his brain unable to focus on anything else except the way Hoseok presses himself against him. Back arching, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging, the breath against his ear; everything is happening all at once, crashing down on him, sparking through him in waves of temptation and anticipation. "What... Uh... What is t-this?" he stumbles over his words as a hue of red spreads over his ears.

Hoseok leans close to his neck and Hyungwon immediately regrets having his head tilted so far back, exposing it entirely him. He can feel his breath hot on his skin, burning him. Hoseok inhales, the sound sharp as he takes in Hyungwon -- his scent, his breath, his unease, his anticipation. He takes him in completely, leaving him not even daring to breathe. Then he breathes it all out again against his neck, breaking him with everything all at once. And Hyungwon can feel how his fingers twitch, how his breath catches in his throat sharply against the moan that forces its way out. He's left there to relish in it all as Hoseok pulls his head back further by his hair all so he can run his tongue across his neck and up to his ear.

"Not having fun?" Hoseok nibbles at his ear, chuckling in it as he grounds himself down more onto Hyungwon. And Hyungwon doesn't have the patience to even try denying that he loves every last second of it, especially not with the way everything crashes through him all at once. "You're so stiff," there's a whine behind his words as he pulls away a little, a pout on his lips. "This isn't like you at all. Don't like your present?"

Hoseok grabs Hyungwon's wrist, lifting it up as he slips something between his fingers. Peeking down, Hyungwon just sees the end of the small leash in hand. His eyes slowly follow it to the collar around Hoseok's neck and it rushes through him in the form of unsteady breaths and his legs trembling.

Hyungwon can yank on it, pull Hoseok closer by his neck like this, and _god_ does he want to. But he can't. His hand trembles as he holds the strap loosely, fighting against that single urge coiling inside of him, wrapping around every part of him.

It's like he's suffocating under every little thing that Hoseok does to him.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it, _Master_."

That word-- that title rolls off of Hoseok's tongue so easily and it makes Hyungwon's whole body shake, his fingers tightening around the leash and his knuckles turning white against it. The way Hoseok says that, gives Hyungwon full control without even the slightest protest, just urges him on even more. He can't even stop the way he gives a small pull on it, forcing Hoseok closer with a gasp.

Without a word, just a simple sharp inhale, Hyungwon pulls his hands away to snake them over Hoseok's thighs. His nails scratch at the socks perfectly framing his legs on the way to his lower back. Hoseok practically moans in response and Hyungwon curses under his breath at how perfect it sounds. His hands slide down further, cupping Hoseok's ass and watching how he bites his lip, arching his back as he presses his himself down even more into Hyungwon's hands.

"You haven't told me if you like it yet. You're awfully quiet," Hoseok teases, pulling his lip between his teeth with a smirk.

Hyungwon's hands move further and his eyes slip close in this state of bliss when they brush over the tail. He can feel Hoseok begin to hum gently against his neck and he can feel everything starting to take over, like he's losing control of himself. Part of him is screaming to take Hoseok and toss him on the bed, wreck him and teach him a lesson. But the other part protests that it would take too long (throwing off his lap and on his knees to the side would definitely take too long right now).

"Won," Hoseok whines, pouting as he fiddles around with the collar of Hyungwon's old, black sweater (which used to be his but he likes it better on Hyungwon anyway), "you're taking too long. I'm getting bored," he says it like a threat, like a dare, like if Hyungwon doesn't hurry up he's gonna abandon this whole thing without so much as a second warning.

"I thought..." Hyungwon trails his eyes down Hoseok's already fully exposed body, admiring every last inch of him from the collar, the leash, the muscles, the way his chest rises and falls, to the damn ears he has on. He looks so cute, so perfectly submissive and little and he relishes in the sight. He relishes in the way Hoseok grounds himself against his lap, how he slides his hands up and down his chest just to excite him into some loss of control, "I thought you liked putting up a fight first?"

"Hmm. Yeah but I just want to see what this does for you, Master."

 _Master... Master..._ it sounds better every single time he says it and it drives Hyungwon insane. It crawls around in his head, forcing itself to the forefront of his mind where it echoes over and over. Every breath Hyungwon takes in is like a warning -- a little loss of control, another step over the edge. Every exhale is like cracks in his composure, the surface he holds onto to keep himself steady.

Hyungwon stares at him, how despite his build he looks so small, so weak and so perfectly submissive on his lap and practically begging Hyungwon to destroy him, to break him and pull him down from the state of power he likes to pretend he has. He wants to push him into the mattress, tie his hands behind his back and pull him back up by his leash. He wants to rake his nails down his exposed back, feel how he shudders against it yet begs for more. He wants to see his face a bright red when he can't even talk anymore, just so completely lost in the lack of power and control he has over himself. He wants to hear him repeating _Master_ over and over until it burns into his mind, until he's saying it so perfectly wrecked. Until it becomes an every day thing that he'll need to watch out that he doesn't say in front of anyone but Hyungwon.

If Hoseok wants to be owned this badly, then Hyungwon wants to have him begging for it.

"Won, do you like it?" he says as he plays with one of the ears and a smile wide across his face. Hyungwon wraps one hand around the small of his back and the other grabs Hoseok's leash, giving it a slight tug. The smile over Hoseok's face only widens as he's pulled closer, the collar tightening around his neck, momentarily forcing a gasp back down his throat. "There you are."

"You want to start this whole master and pet thing? Then stick to it," Hyungwon says from between his teeth and a smirk, watching how Hoseok shrinks in the most beautiful way. He loves when Hoseok tries to act all tough and in control only to have it ripped from him with just a few simple words. "Now, what do we say?" he teases, a chuckle behind his words. He looks down, letting his eyes travel over the expanse of Hoseok's chest, one hand coming up to flick a thumb over his nipple.

"Y-Yes Master?" Hoseok's breaths are shaky, uneven, and his throat is suddenly dry, his voice unintentionally in a low whisper.

"Good boy," Hyungwon coos as he threads his fingers through Hoseok's silver hair, loving how it contrasts with the black ears. 

Taking hold of Hoseok's waist Hyungwon eases him off his lap with a pout from the blond. It's only when Hoseok is standing right in front of him again like that, fully expose with his leash in one hand and the other adjusting the collar, does Hyungwon truly take a moment to enjoy the view.From the ears, the fluffy tail, the collared leash, the socks, the pout; everything. Hyungwon never thought about it before, but seeing Hoseok like that, hearing him calling him master and himself as Master's pet was the most beautiful thing. And just the way Hoseok says it is so sinful but so, _so good_.

"You haven't even touched me yet." Hoseok's whining even sounds so especially perfect when he looks like that, when he just fell under Hyungwon control only moments ago.

Hyungwon scoots up to the edge of the bed and reaches out, letting his fingers ghost over Hoseok's stomach down to this waist, tracing the muscles on the way. "Isn't this a birthday present for me? I want to wreck you a little longer, baby."

"But you're not even doing that either."

"Give me a reason to then." He leans back on his wrists as he admires Hoseok's body, his eyes trailing over every last inch of him just standing there.

Hoseok is quick to drop to his knees, ease himself comfortably between Hyungwon's knees and run his hands up his thighs. "Pretty please? I've been good, haven't I?" he gives his best pout, deliberately brushing a hand over Hyungwon's obvious bulge.

"Make it all worth it then. You told me to tell you what to do? Then here you go." Hyungwon has a smile on his face all the while as he brushes his fingers through Hoseok's locks, petting him as encouragement. Hoseok is quick to attempt undoing the zipper on Hyungwon's jeans, but Hyungwon's even faster at swatting his hand away. "No no no. Come on, you can do better than that. You like being on display like this, so," Hyungwon cups Hoseok's cheek with one hand, rubbing a careful thumb over the delicate and soft skin, "give Master a good show then."

Hoseok can feel how Hyungwon's words crawl under his skin, creeping up along his spine causing him to twitch with every way his deep voice tells him what to do with that smirk, that dark, wicked, yet still subtle curve of his lips. Hyungwon is impatient, Hoseok knows this far too well. But Hoseok likes to show off, he likes Hyungwon's eyes on him, watching his every move, watching him get himself off. He likes having Hyungwon sit across from him, watching how he jerks himself off or fucks himself on a toy of Hyungwon's choice. Or just simply have Hyungwon watch him writhe around and fight against restraints, wanting, hoping, _needing_ to touch himself but instead all he can do is look back at how Hyungwon smirks at his useless attempts.

Hoseok likes it when Hyungwon watches him because of the fact that he's so impatient. He likes being able to moan out Hyungwon's name, looking right at him, yet still knowing that Hyungwon isn't going to touch him until he says so.

Hoseok likes testing Hyungwon's patience.

He stands up and throws his leg over Hyungwon's lap again with a raised brow from him. Gripping onto Hyungwon's shoulder with one hand, Hoseok wraps the other around his dick, rolling his fingers over the head. He can see Hyungwon's staring right at his lips as he lets out a moan, and a smirk tugs on his lips as the satisfaction takes over, But he's quickly overwhelmed by the sudden situation.

Hoseok hadn't thought about if before it just kind of happened without a second thought. Sitting on Hyungwon's lap like that, close enough to feel his breath on him as it gets more and more ragged all while Hoseok's hand pumps over his cock, the friction of Hyungwon's clothes only adding to it. It's something more, something so much more to be able to see Hyungwon right there, see how his eyes cross slightly as he stares at his lips, watching the moans pool from them. To stare right back at him. To be right on top of him but know that Hyungwon still won't let himself touch, won't let himself break the moment.

Hyungwon might be impatient, might be currently thinking of all the ways he can grab Hoseok's leash and push him into the bed. Maybe pull his hair, choke him with the leash as he tells him he was being bad by touching himself on Master's lap like that. Maybe fuck him into the bed to teach him a lesson as well.

Instead all Hyungwon does is watch, his eyes trailing along Hoseok's body and cursing under his breath. He stares at how Hoseok's hand works over his dick, squeezing the head and running a thumb over the slit. It's perfect, precise, uneven, rough, teasing; it's everything and it's torture. Maybe more so for Hyungwon than for Hoseok but it's still torture to see and not be able to do anything about it.

It's hard to not touch him, to run his fingers over the defined muscles, trail his fingers down his chest, tease him as he makes his way lower and lower. Hyungwon wants to watch how just his fingers ghosting over Hoseok's skin can break him apart in anticipation before wrapping his fingers over his cock. It doesn't make it any easier when Hoseok is leaned over him, when he can feel his breath hot on his neck and his moans echoing in his ear.

Hoseok's hold on Hyungwon tightens more and more until Hyungwon can feel the sharp pressure even through his sweater. "M-Master..." Hoseok moans out, dropping his head on Hyungwon's shoulder.

Hyungwon is practically shaking. Throwing his head and cursing out whenever he can feel Hoseok's hand brushing up against him as he jerks himself off. He's not even the one being touched but yet it's all sparking through him, running down to his dick until the tightness in his pants is just unbearable.

His hands find Hoseok's thighs, gripping onto them to keep himself steady as he lowers his gaze once again. Hoseok's hand is shaking and his strokes are so weak and desperate. "Hoseok..." his voice is low, a near whisper, and Hoseok responds with a deep groan unable to even find his voice and continues to push his own limits. "Baby... do you want me to help?"

Hoseok lifts his head up so fast, near tears in his eyes from it all and a thin sheet of sweat lining his forehead and temples. "Y-Yes, please."

He pulls his hand away, waiting for Hyungwon to pick up where he left off for him. But not even for a second did he feel Hyungwon's hand around him. Peeking his eyes open he sees Hyungwon just staring back at him like nothing and he feels betrayed almost instantly.

"Did you really think I'd let you get off that easily?" Hyungwon questions as he rubs his thumbs over Hoseok's thighs. He wants to tease Hoseok, break him and have him begging on his knees for his master to fuck him already. Hyungwon hasn't really touched him at all and it's killing him just as much as it's killing Hoseok. But Hyungwon likes it that way. He likes the way that temptation wraps itself around him and begs for him to just give in. He can't let it win though, and he likes fighting it, he likes when Hoseok uses his impatience against him as a tease. And Hyungwon likes to the same thing to himself.

"M-Master, please..."

"Beg for it."

Hoseok throws both hands on Hyungwon's shoulders, gripping onto his sweater as if it's the only way he's still holding up. "H-Hyungw--" His words catch in his throat, swallowed down by a gag as Hyungwon is quick to grab his leash, pulling on it as punishment as he grits his teeth.

"It's Master, remember?"

"M-Master," Hoseok corrects, his nails digging into the fabric of the sweater, "p-please... I've been good just for you s-so I... deserve this."

"Deserve?" Hyungwon does actually grab Hoseok's dick, giving it an extra squeeze and watching as he breaks Hoseok. He leans close to him, their lips barely brushing as they take in each other's breaths and Hyungwon takes in Hoseok's moans. "Doing all of this without Master's permission and then claiming you've been good? You should know better than that."

Hyungwon closes the gap between them, roughly pressing his lips against Hoseok's and pushing his tongue into Hoseok's mouth, swallowing his moans for himself. Hoseok practically melts in his hand as Hyungwon swirls their tongues together, drowning out his moans while his hand works over his dick. His fingers roll around the head, squeezing it, teasing him with irregular speeds that quickly range from tortuously slow to tortuously fast and there is no in between.

Hoseok is trembling in his touch basically, trying to whine for more, for Hyungwon to pump him fast, let him reach his limit as the precum drips down his hand. But the words are pushed back down his throat as Hyungwon's tongue explores every inch of his mouth, mapping it out over and over again.

In his other hand Hyungwon has the leash, occasionally pulling on it just for that small whine and gag that Hoseok let's out whenever he does. This time he pulls even harder, catching Hoseok's breath in his lungs. He pulls away from the kiss, leaving Hoseok a mess of choked down attempted moans and whines and eyes clouded in pleasure. His lips are red, bruised, and Hyungwon just smirks at the sight while squeezing his cock. "Get on your knees now. We'll put it to the test if you've really been good and deserving."

Releasing Hoseok's dick with a whine from the blond, Hyungwon only holds onto the end of the leash as he leans back a little. He watches as Hoseok attempts to catch his breath again first before standing from his lap and dropping to his knees just in front of him, no second thoughts or questions as he immediately reaches for the waistband of Hyungwon's pants and underwear. He's quick to yank them down, a little help from the younger as he drops them to his knees. And he's even faster with firmly gripping Hyungwon's dick, eliciting a satisfied hum from him.

He presses his lips to the tip, wrapping them around it while his hand slides all the way down the length, squeezing it from there. Hyungwon's lets out a quiet, drawn out moan as he tilts his head back. Carefully, he leans back on his wrist for support, staring down at how Hoseok takes him in, how his lips wrap around his dick so perfectly. His other hand reaches for the blond locks, tangling his fingers in them to help guide his head.

"F-Fuck, Hoseok" Hyungwon whines out, his breath shaky, weak, and desperate. Hoseok's barely even done anything to him yet but the long wait before this has gotten to him. His own impatience has just heightened everything.

Hoseok's teeth just barely graze over it, his tongue tracing the veins with such precision and it swirls around the head, presses against the slit, glides up the underside. He does every last thing he can think of to throw Hyungwon over the edge, to make him weak, a moaning mess at his touch. Now is his chance to be the one to drive Hyungwon crazy, to tease him and test him. And he isn't about to let it slip by.

He pulls away excruciatingly slow, his lips loosely around Hyungwon's dick, his tongue just barely moving at all. But it's hard, it's rough, it's loud, and it makes up for the tortuous pace. Despite that it drives Hyungwon insane, that it's so perfect and so rough, that it's testing him in all the wrong ways, he's on the verge of begging for more, for Hoseok to pick up the pace. And he's just about to. It's on the tip of his tongue, it's slipping past his lips, it's on the next series of moans banging against the roof of his mouth. But Hoseok's lips leave him before he can even begin to mouth a single a word.

There's this hint of innocence in Hoseok's gaze; in the way he looks up at Hyungwon, a small pout on his lips and the slightest tilt of his head. In the way the words roll right off his tongue, teasing Hyungwon with every syllable, "am I good now?"

Hyungwon wants to wipe that look off his face, teach him how to behave, show him what real teasing is. He grits his teeth, throwing his head back with an impatient growl. "Good boys don't try to tease like this."

Outside of things like this Hyungwon is shy, quiet, giggling at little comments and pet names Hoseok gives him. He's cheesy and embarrassed about it often. Hoseok leads him into these things, teases him and plays with him until Hyungwon is pushed into that state where he lacks self control, when the only thing on his mind is how to break Hoseok so much that every other thought is pushed to the back and ignored.

Hoseok likes to test him and Hyungwon loses his patience far too quickly.

"Stop now and I'll bring you so close to your limit and fucking leave you like that," Hyungwon threatens with a growl behind his words. "I don't have to let you cum even once tonight."

"Do it." Hoseok leans close, smirking at Hyungwon's raised brow as he licks up along the underside of his dick in one long, slow, torturous stripe. "Leave me begging for more and then when I try to touch myself, tie me up. Don't let me cum no matter how much I ask. Make sure I'm taught a lesson."

There's a low groan from Hyungwon, hearing those words pool from Hoseok's lips with such ease, like it's normal, like it's so casual, like he's not just asking for Hyungwon to break him, to torture him and leave him a complete mess. It sounds so easy when Hoseok says it and there's a smirk playing on his lips the whole time. He knows exactly how to mess with Hyungwon, how to strike at every one of his nerves and the spark that shoots through his spine, now like a crashing wave of sparks and adrenaline rushing through him.

A blood rush, a head rush; everything's coursing through Hyungwon at those few simple words, at how Hoseok literally told him to break him and use him and asked him to do it before Hyungwon's even decided if he wants to.

Hoseok is always so needy, but here he is asking-- _telling_ Hyungwon to use that against him.

"Then," Hyungwon tightens his fingers in his hair, pulling slightly on the locks, "first be a good boy and listen to Master then maybe I will. A reward for being good, hmm?"

"Yes, Master." Hoseok runs his tongue over his lips, slow, teasing, and all on purpose. His hand twists around Hyungwon's cock a few more times before, at last, he takes the head back into his mouth. It's a spark running up Hyungwon as Hoseok takes him in completely, fast, precise, sucking him dry until he hits the back of his throat.

"T-Touch yourself," Hyungwon manages in between shaky breaths. His fingers run through Hoseok's hair, petting him and fiddling with the ears on the headband as he watches him try to take in even more of his length. With his eyes slipping closed, Hoseok reaches a hand down to wrap around his cock, still throbbing and leaking for attention. "Start off fast, don't even think of slowing down either." Hyungwon's voice is a mere whisper that Hoseok barely manages to catch on time. But he listens.

His strokes start right off fast, thumbing over the slit and twisting around the head, spreading the precum over his length for an easier glide. His eyes are shut tightly as he can feel the moans building up in his throat.

"Harder. Faster." Hyungwon reaches forward, breaths still heavy, running his knuckles over Hoseok's cheek gently. "Until you're screaming."

And Hoseok does as he is told. He squeezes himself tighter, his hand pumping his whole length faster than he works his tongue and mouth over Hyungwon's. His moans wrap around Hyungwon's dick with his tongue and it's like spark after spark running and vibrating up to Hyungwon's brain, threatening to drive him insane and push him far past any limits.

The precum is on his tongue already and with each lick over the head he can hear Hyungwon's moans increasing, he can feel him throbbing in his mouth. Hyungwon's moans are near screams and cries for more, many of which carry Hoseok's name with them, and several pleas. The fingers in his hair tighten, tugging on the locks harshly just before they slip away. Hyungwon falls back on the bed with a deep, drawn out, and dry moan. He runs a hand through his own hair, pushing back the fringe dipped slightly in sweat.

"Are you close? H-Hoseok... are you c-close?" his voice is weak, hoarse. His throat burns with the dryness and the moans, all of the moans that force their way out. Hoseok hums in response, a vibration sent like a wave crashing over Hyungwon and he knows the answer -- Hoseok is pushing his limits. Hyungwon is at the end as well. His eyes shut tight and he throws a hand over his mouth, more as a reaction similar to the way his leg kicks out, his fingers grab the sheets and pull. But Hoseok can still hear how his name is muffled behind Hyungwon's hand and the moan that follows it.

Hoseok pulls away with a low groan, dropping his head immediately. As his strokes over Hyungwon's cock come to a sudden stop, the younger props himself up on his elbows, glancing down at Hoseok and how his hand works fast over his length. Hyungwon is still trying to find his voice behind all the low groans and whines of desperation at how his orgasm is delayed further, but still he pets at Hoseok's head gently instead, listening to his whines.

"Master" escapes Hoseok's lips like a plea, like he's begging him, like Hyungwon's teasing him or delaying everything. And then his orgasm rips through him, blurs of white scattering across his vision. His moans are loud, deep; trembling in his throat and then going silent as he chokes them down again. His hand continues to pump his dick as it pulses, the cum spilling down his fingers.

The sight is too much, is too good. Hyungwon twitches just watching how Hoseok lets himself come undone like that. He wraps his slender fingers around his dick, the precum already leaking down it and easy to spread over. He focuses on the head, his wrist snapping with precision as he twists his hand over it, rolls his fingers over the tip, teases just below the head.

He practically edges himself, stopping completely whenever he feels his orgasm about to course through him. It's when Hoseok sits up on his knees again, leaning close and opening his mouth right at Hyungwon's dick, waiting for him to release. It's then that Hyungwon can't even stop himself.

He strokes the length fast, moaning deep in his throat. Head thrown back far, Hyungwon bites back a half-scream as it rushes through him at last, his cum dripping down his hand and shooting into Hoseok's mouth. The sight of his cum dripping on Hoseok's tongue, on his lips and chin, is just too much for Hyungwon. It's too perfect and sinful. He drops back, unable to watch as he strokes his length slowly, making sure his orgasm is done before dropping his hand to his side.

But Hoseok doesn't let it stop there. He licks the cum off his lips, uses his fingers to push it up from his chin to his mouth and makes sure to clean it off his finger, too. Hyungwon can't tear his eyes away from the show in front of him, a moan blocked in the back of his throat. But it's when Hoseok leans forward, licking it off his dick and then taking Hyungwon's hand and sucking each finger clean that he breaks down into a mess of weakened groans and low whines.

"Fuck! H-Hoseok, you've really gotta start giving me a-a warning when you're gonna do that..." He throws his hands over his face, burying in them as he sighs loudly. His body is still trembling from the amount of pleasure that coursed through him and Hoseok's constant ability to always tease him, rather he means to or not.

Hoseok gets up, straddling Hyungwon's lap again and pulling him up as well. They're pressed close together, their lips brushing and their breaths mixing. "Okay then. Master, you've made a mess here I see, should I clean it for you?" he teased, a shy laugh at his own words.

Hyungwon throws his head back, growling as he tries to calm himself down at last.

"Now," Hoseok trails a finger down Hyungwon's jaw, to his chin, down his neck, and finally to his chest, creating patterns over the skin with just one finger, "you go get a nice shower ready for us while I get out of these? Please?"

Hyungwon takes one last chance before Hoseok can get away to run his fingers through the tail, to yank on the leash and hear how Hoseok lets out a weak gag in response to the sudden force. But then there's a smile that tugs on his lips and it's okay.

Standing up, he glances back at Hoseok one last time as he undoes the collar finally, a red mark circling around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is finally the first part of the long series of Hyungwonho smut. This wasn't originally the way it was going to start but why not start off with something kinky instead and chaptered?


End file.
